merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected
Expect the Unexpected is a Heroes of Olympus/Seven Wonders fan fiction written by MermaidatHeart. It is the first story in the Greek Gene series, and while it is narrated by Cassidy Kaschline, Marcus Rae, and Jack Morgan, it is mostly narrated by Briyana Neelis, a daughter of Tyche. It is the first in the Greek Gene series, and is followed by Beauty is Only Skin-Deep. The story is narrated in entirely first person, with four different narrators. The narrators switch in no particular order. Summary Four demigods of minor gods, Jack Morgan, Marcus Rae, Cassidy Kaschline, and Briyana Neelis, grew up being best friends. They were had almost all of their classes together, and knew each other since fourth grade. All of them were ecstatic to reunite back at Camp-Half Blood-and they were totally unaware of what they could do. When all four of them grow splitting headaches and pass out, they are suddenly thrust out of Camp and into a plane, knowing only the following info: *Hestia has been captured, and Jack, Cassidy, Briyana, and Marcus are the only ones who can save her. *Briyana, Marcus, Jack and Cassidy have the ability to see and hear these horrors, and they all can grow wings and fly, once they have done an action "worthy of a hero". All of them find this mad, and literally jump out of the plane. Inadvertently, they land in Honolulu, Hawaii. They're welcomed by Marcus' distant cousin, Dawn, and Briyana is given a special surprise. Sadly, they have no idea what else just so happens to be there. Chapters *Chapter One- Narrated by Jack In which Jack's first ever date sinks like the Titanic. *Chapter Two- Narrated by Jack In which Jack, and his friends, Briyana, Marcus and Cassidy, wake up in the Infirmary. *Chapter Three- Narrated by Briyana In which a David Tennant lookalike kicks Briyana and her friends out of Camp Half-Blood. *Chapter Four- Narrated by Briyana In which our heroes get rooms on a first-class plane, but become suspicous of the David Tennant lookalike. *Chapter Five- Narrated by Briyana In which Briyana saves Cassidy's life. *Chapter Six- Narrated by Cassidy In which Cassidy, Briyana, Jack, and Marcus figure out why they have to save the world. *Chapter Seven- Narrated by Cassidy In which Cassidy gets herself involved in Jack's family life. *Chapter Eight- Narrated by Briyana In which Briyana has a brief chat with The Council. *Chapter Nine- Narrated by Briyana In which Briyana is caught in a trap. *Chapter Eleven- Narrated by Marcus In which Marcus, Jack, and Cassidy's epic search for Briyana begins. *Chapter Eleven- Narrated by Briyana In which Briyana has her very first battle. *Chapter Twelve- Narrated by Marcus Marcus and Power. *Chapter Thirteen- Narrated by Jack In which Briyana unknowingly issues a prophecy. *Epilogue- Narrated by Briyana In which the best thing Briyana's ever done occurs. Characters Briyana Neelis.jpg|Briyana Neelis Jack07.png|Jack Morgan Cassidy Kaschline.jpg|Cassidy Kaschline Marcus Rae.jpg|Marcus Rae Dawn Roberston.jpg|Dawn Roberston Professor Saintvil.jpg|Robert Saintvil Greg02.jpg|Greg Brock Lorraine02.png|Lorraine Lindsey Slander Eye.jpg|Slander Power Eye.jpg|Power Greed Eye.jpg|Greed Vanity Eye.jpg|Vanity Cathleen Morgan.jpg|Cathleen Morgan Grant Morgan.jpg|Grant Morgan Hestia.jpg|Hestia Kali Jones.jpeg|Kali Jones Tori Gentry.jpg|Tori Gentry Addison19.jpg|Addison Garza Tyler Chris.jpg|Tyler Chris Neil Crushank.jpg|Neil Crushank Kyra Segale.jpg|Kyra Segale Sara Wren.jpg|Sara Wren Cast Trivia *The original title for Expect the Unexpected was Greek Gene, but was changed when the story expanded. Greek Gene became the title of the series. *This will be the only Greek Gene story to feature Camp Half-Blood as one of the scenes. Gallery ETU Cover AFTER.png|The cover made after Expect the Unexpected was finished. Hestia's There.gif Jack Briyana Cassidy Marcus.jpg Cassidy Gives Dirty Look.gif Marcus Nike Wings.jpg Dawn's Bedroom.jpg MorganHouse.jpg MorganHouseEntrance.png G157Lab Recovery Bedroom.jpg The Council Meeting Area.png Hawaiian Restaraunt.jpg Bowl of Poi.jpg Girls' Bathroom.jpg G157Helicopter.jpg Briyana Bubble Trap.png Briyana Knife.jpg Marcus Guitar Hero Guitar.jpg G157 Helicopter Crashed.jpg Jack Sword.jpg Greg Knife.jpg Slander Orb.jpg G157Lab Briyana Bedroom.jpg G157Lab Balcony.jpg Briyana and Marcus kiss.gif Category:Fan Fiction Category:Percy Jackson Category:Seven Wonders Category:Greek Gene Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Roleplay Category:Stories